Conventionally, air conditioners configured in such a way that they can communicate with a portable communication terminal in the possession of a user and configured in such a way that their operating state can be switched via the portable communication terminal have been proposed. For example, JP-A No. 2013-76493 discloses an air conditioner whose operating state switches in accordance with commands input via a smartphone (i.e., the smartphone functions as a command input device that inputs commands).